Bellatrix's Death
by Miss Tony Stark
Summary: It's Bella's death from the eyes of her sister, the last battle... The last minutes...


I felt the Need to write this part Because she was my favorite character and she'll always live in my heart.  
I still cry for her death, when I'm alone.  
Please with this particular piece of writing I ask you to not to make negative coments Because It Was for me a really difficut thing to do.

- Draco! Draco! DRACO! DRACO! -Cried Narcissa desperateley  
Spells and bodies everywhere, looking desolated Narcisa looked for th only thing that could save: Her son, Draco.  
She and her husband called him loudly, but it was nowhere and began to despair submitted to it, what if he was dead? What if his only son was dead, perhaps at the hands of friends of the family? What if the last thing he had said it is "Leave me alone, mother?" His son, his only son ...  
DeBord tears his blue eyes.  
- DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!  
Although she yelled her baby did not appear ... What if he had fled? If it had been killed escaping? "The only thing left in the world was lost forever?  
- ¡ DRACOOOOOOOOOOO !  
Had run out of air, was about to faint when a green light az happened on the side.  
- Sorry Cissy!  
How was Bella still fighting? With what force?, She had to find Draco grab Bella and go, that was all she wanted now.  
- DRACO! DRACO WHERE ARE YOU? DRACOOOOOOOOO!  
- Mom?.  
Draco was there, dirty, bleeding, crying, disheveled ... But alive.  
- Draco! -They embraced.  
- Where?  
- I was beaten ... I passed out ... Crabbe died ... -He began to mourn.  
- Relax, we're leaving.  
- Dad? -That's got Lucius, who fell upon his son and hugged him like never before.  
- We thought you were dead -Draco hugged him. - Come Narcisa, we gotta go now.  
- But Bella ...  
- Narcisa ...  
- I will not leave her, she is my sister!  
- But ...  
- I love her ...  
- Letsgo for her.  
The Malfoys together set out to search for Bellatrix, but she did not appear anywhere until ...  
- My daughter no, bad witch! -Molly Weasley was about to fight with BELLATRIX?  
The Malfoys approached this intriguing couple, who beat to death now, Bella laughed at his opponent, but every minute of her laughter was less sincere.  
- What will happen to your children when I have killed you? -Shrieked Bellatrix- What will happen when Mom goes to meet with Freddie?  
- No... -Narcissa whispered to herself.  
- You ... Will never ... Touch ... Our kids... Again!.  
Narcissa knew Bellatrix was a great witch. But she knew better than anyone that the love of a mother ... Moved mountains.  
Bella let out a horrific laughter, then a powerful beam of green light passed down from her outstretched arm and gave her full in the chest ...  
- Bella ... Bella ... Bella! BELLA! -Narcissa was desperated ... Could not be true ...  
Bellatrix felt for a moment what had happened he turned her face ... She gave a last look at Cissy and fell to the ground noisily.  
Narcissa ran to her aid, arrived in a split second near the lifeless body of her sister.  
- Bella ... Bella please! Bella no! NO! NOOO!  
She took her thick black curls off her pale face, looking in hler eyes immensely black, that meant a lot to Narcisa ...  
But where once shone anger, loyalty, love, sadness, madness ... There was nothing left. The black eyes were empty, her sister had died.  
- Mo .. Mother ... Are you okay?  
- NO! I have never been worse.  
Draco closed his aunt's eyes.  
- No, she is not dead ... She can not ... SHE CAN NOT! SHE CAN NOT LEAVE ME!  
- Cissy ...  
- Shut it Lucius! She and only she called me that way! Cissy ...  
Narcisa was crying loudly, nothing could contain it, his son also cried and hugged.  
- Shee died as she lived, fighting. She wanted to die like this ...  
- She did not want to die! It was a silly and capricious girl! She took stupid decisions but she still was... Is my sister!  
- She was a big WITC ...  
- Shut the hell up Lucius! You never liked her! And I will honor her and do what she always told me to do and I always wanted to!  
- Narcissa ...  
- Go! And do not come back! I hate you! During all these years that was all he wanted! I hate you I WANT THE DIVORCE!  
Draco was sitting on the floor crying out in astonishment.  
- Bella ... Bella ...  
Her sister layed on the ground ... Still warm with the ghost of her last laugh ... Narcissa wept over her lifeless body.  
- Bella ... No. .. Why? ... Why was you and not me

-

On a rainy day, golden-haired woman approached with her son to a headstone ina graveyard, both dressed in black and weeping. The inscription on the stone read ...

Bellatrix Black

1951 - Until forever in the heart of her little sister

Here lies a warrior, the woman I would want to be

_

Hope you felt something, Not enjoy It Because It's impossible to enjoy Such a sad thing.  
If you want to tell me something, please do not think twice. I love reviews, do not be mean just cause I'm crying right now (Yeah I'm really sensitive, about Bella sniff sniff).


End file.
